


How to Successfully Go on a Date

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Shaymin TF oneshot.





	How to Successfully Go on a Date

"Are you ready?" my mother asked.

"Don't worry mom, it's just a hangout," I partially-truthfully answered. I mean it technically was a date I was going out on, but I don't want my parents to know I'm going out on a date.

I ran to the garage, getting in my Sudan. Mom followed behind me, made me roll down my window, and gave a big, old fat kiss on the cheek. "Now be back before 9, okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, mom," I replied. I opened the garage door and reversed the car. I drove all the way to Olive Garden to meet her. I got to the table server. I kindly asked the lady, "You don't happen to have a spot reserved for the name Brian, do you?"

"Is the person that reserved a spot for 'Brian' named Elizabeth?" she asked.

"That would be her."

"Alrighty then, follow me," she responded. I followed her all the way to the back booths, where Eliz sat.

"Alright I'll get your menu in a few moments," she said when I sat down. I nodded and said, "I'll take an unsweeted ice tea." "What took you so long?" Elizabeth questioned after she left.

"What do you ya mean? I got here at 6:45 P.M, like you asked." I inquired.

"By now you should know that I like to get stuff done early," she answered.

We soon got our meals, mine being fettuccine alfredo and hers just being a salad. I noticed that she was just staring and occasionly poke at her food. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not sure..." she sighed. I steadily lead over the table and ask what. She then looks up from her food and asks me, "Would you want to live with me forever?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask. Things were getting kinda creepy, but after all, it was our first date.

"I can't really answer that question until you answer mine," she answers.

I think about it. I mean, she's gorgeous, she's got a lot of talents, she's VERY smart, she loves the same stuff I do, and, frankly, she thinks I'm cute and I think we at least destined to meet up. But what if this was the wrong time? No, what other girl would be crazy enough to ask me out? No, this has to my bride, it has to be. And so I inhaled a bit and said, "Maybe."

"I need a yes or a no, Brian."

I wait a moment, sigh, and say, "I'm pretty sure."

We pay for the bills and get out into the stormy night. "Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have done it tonight," Elizabeth said.

'I would have had this date at a later date, if my plans weren't full for the weeks to come,' I thought, reminding myself I still had to study for finals coming up next month.

"Brian?" she whispers to me underneath our umbrella.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to live with me forever?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, since you said yes, I want you to have this," she said to me, handing me a flower.

I sarcastically said, "Hey now, I'm suppose to be the one giving out the rose."

"Just smell it already," she said estaticly.

'That's a weird thing to command someone, but I guess I can't say no to her..." I said in my brain as I smelled the unknown flower. And soon, My legs started to feel weird. "Hey, Eliz?" I asked.

"Yes?" "Is the feeling of the legs turning to jelly a natural side effect of the smelling of the flower?"

She looked as if her dream came true. "Yes, and that also means we need to get you away from everybody." "Why?" I asked as she grabbed my shoulder and ran with me.

"HEY!" I yelled, "I HAVE TO BE BACK HOME BY 9 O' CLOCK, MISSES!" She responded, "You need to away from everybody by 9 o' clock!" "WHY?" I shouted.

Once we reach inside a forest, I coughed up some water after the rain got to me and questioned, "How in the HELL did you run that fast without taking a break?"

"First, here's the reason to your most recent question," she said. I then saw her jump up and start doing frontflips, oblivious as to what gravity was. Then she somehow turned to a purple ball and then she hit the ground. But what hit the ground was not the same thing as what jumped up. What hit the ground was 5-foot tall, 178 pound, real-life Zoroark. "Suprized?" she said. My answer to that question was the fact that my my knees fell to ground and my jaw popped open.

"It all makes sense now," I mutter to myself, "No wonder she loved the same things I did, because she become any of those things!"

"And now," she said and my ears and eyes perked up, "To answer your final two questions." "Please tell me what's going on!" I begged.

She smirked. "You're becoming one of us."

"WHAT?!"

At that time I yelled, I felt a strange sensation rumbling through my body. I fell on my hands into the dirt and tried to keep in the screams of pain. I felt my toes and fingers shrinking. I felt my nose becoming more flat, and my back becoming way too short. I wanted to throw up because of my organs changing. I blacked out halfway through the transformation. "Hey, it's done...Brian, you're good..Brian!" I barely opened my eyes.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

I retorted, "What did you do, Elizabeth?!" She replied, "I made you look so pretty! Oh, just look at the little, itty-bitty Shaymin!" "HEY! I am NOT itty-bitty!" I responded.

She gave a laugh and said, "Well, now it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Looks like it," I said, "But what about my parents?"

"Ah, I sent a letter to them saying you won't be back any time soon. But don't worry, you can be with me alll you want," she said. Then she poked me and said, "You're it!"

"Hey, come back here you!" We laughed in the rain and we played in the rain. And nobody still knows we exist, after all these years.

Take that, non-believers.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story. =P  
> I hope you all enjoy my work now and my work in the future!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
